Mending Broken Hearts(Prequel to Whatever Can....)
by Taisa
Summary: Raoul recovers from an Immortal attack, Gary falls in love and The King's Own gets a new applicant! Takes place about six months before Wild Magic. I apologize for the horrid typing, but I am stuck working with a basic web browser and doing all my typing
1. Arrival in Corus

Raoul sighed heavily. The death of his second-in-command and several of the men he called friends as well as commrades were dead. He felt- empty, uncaring. He sat, staring at the pages and squires in the yards.  
  
"Are you ok?" Gareth of Naxen and King Jonathan stood behind Raoul. "You have been so quiet these last few weeks."  
  
"Why don't you leave me alone!" Raoul snarled back, shocking the King and his cousin. "It's none of your bedamned business!"  
  
"Raoul." Jonathan layed a hand on the larger man's shoulder. "Please talk to us."  
  
"All right, Your Higness," he used the word sarcastically. "Per your orders, my men destroyed that hive of spidrens. But what your precious Gift did not tell us is that they had hurroks associates. Now my second and several good men are dead, because of your bad orders!"  
  
Jon took a step back, seeing the furious tears in his friend's eyes. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I truely am."  
  
Raoul let the tears fall. Gary put his arm around Raoul's shoulders.   
"We'll get through this. Now I must get back to the grind." He began to walk off, Jon and Raoul looked at him oddly. "My sister is coming to Court."  
  
Raoul managed a weak smile. "Taisa is grown up now isn't she?" Naxen and Goldenlake were but a day ride away and Raoul had seen much of the young girl before becoming a page.  
  
Raoul went to bed feeling odd.  
=======================================================================  
Taisa tried to ride out of site of her guardian Geoffrey. "I don't need to be followed! I can defend myself."  
  
"I know Lady Taisa," Geoffrey's mare grunted to keep up with Tai's leggy stallion. "But Duke Gareth and your brother requested I accompany you." Sultai snorted an eloquent choice of offenses for the knight. She laughed as Geoffrey frowned at her. But she was a scholar AND a warrior, trained in the City of the Gods, after she found history more exciting than curtseys.  
  
Market Way became Palace Way, as Taisa frowned at the sites. She preferred the open air, NOT this crowded city life. The palace came into view, the gate to the back was where Taisa headed. "Stephan!" she cried, as the man came into view.  
  
"Well, if it isn't t'e Lady Taisa. T'e litt'e one who always helped me with th'y horses." The tow-haired hostler gave her a quick hug. The man was always more comfortable around horses, but saw Tai as one of his few human friends. "Ye did not ride me Tigress too hard, did ye?" Stephan asked, patting the chestnut mare.  
  
"What about me?" Geoffrey groaned, walking bowlegged.  
  
"You do not do the work," Tai retorted, brushing her dusty stomach.  
  
"The Duke will have a fit when he sees what you are wearing," Geof warned.  
  
Tai looked down at her long breeches, stomach-bearing shirt, and sandeled feet. "This is what the warrior madiens called the Amazons wore over 200 years ago," she loftily replied, adjusting her headband in her short black hair. "The Shang Sparrowhawk taught me sword and staff combat, since most of the students there were just not interested. I had one on one training for years, and I will dress anyway I want." She stalked off, very unladylike, to the main part of the palace.  
  
She had almost made it to the courtyard when she was attacked. A large man, but Tai was ready, Bracing herself, for her attacker was at least twice her weught, she threw him into the fountain in the middle of the courtyard. Her knife, which stayed strapped to her anle when not in use, appeared in her ahnd as she stood over the sputtering man. "Nice greeting, Taisa," he replied.  
  
She jumped into the fountain after him, and hugged the large man happily. "Gary, I...I didn't know it was you." She grinned. "I had forgotten how tall you were."  
  
"And apparently you also forgot your clothes somewhere on the way as well." An older man appeared at the archway. Tai shook off and walked solemnly to the man.   
  
"But Father, this is...."  
  
"How all the warrior maidens dressed," Gary mimicked her voice. "I don't see the Lioness exposing her stomach like so."  
  
"Well..at least I don't need a girtle," she shot back. "Most of those knights marry women that look attractive with dresses on, then see them for the cows they are." Gary laughed as her father put him hand on his forehead.   
  
"Now you better get some sleep." Gary lead her to a room, since it was already dark in Corus. "Don't let the Stormwings bite."  
  
"BITE me," she called after him.  
=======================================================================  
Raoul was in the pratice yards, early the next morning, swinging a staff at an imaginary enemy. He feigned left, then right, as the spidrens had done that night.  
  
~The first spidren came at him, knocking him over. One of his Bazhir soildiers sliced it's head off. More came, a dozen, but soon all lay dead.  
  
Out of the air came hurroks, at least twenty, slicing up his men. He ran for his arrows, but they were too fast. A dozen of his men dead, including his second-in-command, which was the heir to the Bazhir Sandrunners.~  
  
"NO!!!" Raoul yelled and swung his staff. Suudenly, it was being pulled from his grasp. "Relax," a voice said, as he closed his eyes. There was a cool hand on his forehead as he was gently pulled to a sitting position.  
  
"Who are you?" he managed to gasp out.  
  
"Taisa of Naxen. Gary's sister. And you are Raoul of Goldenlake." Taisa had gotten up early to work out, and was now extra glad she had.  
  
"Taisa. You have...grown." He struggled to keep his emotions in check. The last time he had seen her, she was but 8, a scholar who already was able to do Algebra.   
  
"What happened to you?" Taisa had never seen the man like this, scared and depressed, with a temper.   
  
"A few weeks ago...Immortals got out of the Divine Realms. My men were....powerless to stop them all immediately. A dozen of my men are dead, and for some reason..." he could not get the words out, "I blame your cousin for their deaths!"  
  
"Jon?" she whispered. "Why?"  
  
"He has the Gift, he had the Domination Jewel, he SHOULD have been able to tell us about the hurrocks, if he could see the spidrens. I know it is not TRUELY his fault, but stil...."  
  
"I understand," she whispered.  
"What do you mean?" he asked, putting her at arm's length away. "You have felt that a friend has betrayed you?"  
  
"No, but.....you are confused, sad. But you must get over it," she used her teacher-voice. "No more fretting. I am to be introduced tonight and I'd rather go the the dark God's realm then have Gary escort me. Please say you will. I hate Court," Tai admitted, "But plan to make a big show tonight."  
  
Raoul saw the longing and mischief in her eyes, and managed a half-smile. "So I will, Lady Taisa, so I will."  
  
  
~~Next Chapter~~ 


	2. Meeting Lady Cythera and Court

"All t'e ladies will talk about you with such a dress!" the seamstress scolded Taisa on her design. "My Lady, you will look like a whore!"  
  
"I will be comfortable," she glared at the woman. Tai hated her status as a noble, but sometimes it did work to her advantage. "Gossip about my private life later, sew now!"  
  
A laugh came from behind the curtain. A beautiful woman, with long creamy blonde hair and ice-blue eyes peered around. She was tall and slender, with a generous bosom-which made Tai slightly jealous-and a ringing laugh. "You have quite a way with people," the young woman commented.  
  
Tai grinned. "They taught me eloquence, those Mithran priests. I am Taisa of Naxen, by the way."  
  
"The sister of Sir Gareth?" the lovely girl inquired. "I am Cythera of Elden."  
  
"The girl Gary....told me about," she hastily finished. "The most beautiful woman at Court."  
  
"But now I see I have a rival." Her laugh was merry. "With such black hair and aqua eyes, you are the most unusual woman they will have ever seen. But I won't keep you." Cythera carried a sack which held her dress. "I must get back and change. I shall see you at Court."  
  
The seamstress looked over at Tai. "My Lady, I work better in quiet. This dress will be delivered ON TIME, promised."  
  
Taisa griined as she left, mounting her horse and riding back to the palace.  
=======================================================================  
The dress arrived on time as a maid delivered it to Taisa's chambers. A bath, a bit of facepaint, and her trademark silver jewelry made her smile crookedly. Her ears held eight earbobs a piece, usually hidden by her dark hair. A bit of her Gift helped the fishtail braid to stay in her thick hair as she curled it up on her head.  
  
The last thing ws her dress and sandels. The sandels were beautiful, a shimmering silver which matched the lighting bolts that wrapped around her Gift. The dress was as aqua as her eyes, with silver trim and black embroidery. The door knocked as she was almost ready.  
  
"Just a minute," she said, as she walked swiftly to the door. Raoul stood there, in brown velvet trimmed with black, a very handsome sight. Giggling. she helped to tame a wild curl in his otherwise neat hair as she took his arm.  
  
The Herald gave her an odd look. Luckily, she had planned to arrive late, so no one would see her beforehand. Raoul took her arm and whispered in her ear. "You will make quite a scene, but I support you."  
  
She squeezed his arm in thanks as the herald announced them. "Lady Taisa of Naxen, Mage of the Mithran Light, Professor of biology. Lord Sir Raoul of Goldenlake."  
=======================================================================  
  
The gasps in the silent room were amazing. Ladies stared and Lords shook their heads. Duke Gareth's eyes snapped with fury as Gary looked between father and daughter, amusement on his face.   
  
"What do you think you are doing?" Tai's father hissed in her ear. "And Sir Raoul, how could you let her come in as such?"  
  
"He did not know that you did not approve," Taisa glared at her father. "And this Court needs something to stir it up."  
  
Two young women, both from Nond giggled as she walked by. "A Lady Whore, especially after becoming a professor. And in that dress, how horrid."  
  
*The dress isn't that bad* Raoul though to himself. It was a long sweeping skirt. which fell to right above her ankles, and a tanked top which exposed several inches of her stomach. *She is muscular and a good fighter. Not only that, she is better educated and more intelligent than most of these ladies here. Jealousy is quite the motivater*  
  
Taisa moved on but there were small tears forming at the corners of her eyes. She used her Gift to stop them, but was afraid to say anything, for fear of her voice cracking.  
  
"I don't see anything wrong, Arami of Nond. At least she does not have a fat stomach hidden by that tight dress like the one you wear," Cythera of Elden stalked over, still able to look completely lady-like. "I find her dress very attractive and cool for the summer. She si probably one of the few who could wear it without looking disgusting. Now, keep a civil tounge in your head!"  
  
Gary had come to his sister's defense, but had not reached the small mob in time. Now his hart melted and he almost collapsed. *I'm in love* he thought giddily with HER!*  
=======================================================================  
The night went on with no more mishaps. She danced with Knight, Lord and Duke, even with her cousin the King. Gary ended up sitting most of the eveing, staring secretly at Cythera.  
  
Raoul walked Tai back to her room. "Thank you for the lovely evening," she bowed like a man and kissed his hand. Raoul smiled.  
  
"What next? Are you to wear a sword and join the King's Own?"  
  
She smiled as she shook her head and closed the door. "Who knows?" she asked herself softly. There was a rap on the door. "Come in," she called, now dressed in a tunic and breeches. Lady Cythera walked in.  
  
"Thank you for defending me, Lady Cythera," Tai said shyly. Cythera smiled.  
  
"They should not be talking about who is a bigger whore!" Cythera smiled. "And call me Thera, much shorter. I have a request," she said shyly.  
  
"What is it?' Tai asked. She could not imagine what this girl would ask from her.  
  
"I want warrior training. I....I want to be able to defend myself. I can handle a sword and staff," she added quickly, "But wrestling, knifes and axes were something my brother decided I was too weak to handle."  
  
Tai grinned even larger. "Let's get to work. I wish to join the King's Own. Sir Raoul has just put that thought into my head, foolish man."  
  
~~Next Chapter~~ 


	3. Training and The King's Own

Two solid weeks of training made the two women weary, but Tai was amazed on how strong Cythera was as a warrior. She was able to beat Tai in one out of four wrestling matches, give a nasty punch, and kncok the sword out of her hands.  
  
Gary had told her of his attraction to Cythera, but getting inforamtion from the blonde was harder than smashing bricks bare-handed. She was a wall, able to blank out her face from all emotion.  
  
Her friendship with Raoul began to grow as well. The man helped her improve her archery and sword-fighting, things she passed on to Cythera at night. He introduced her to several of the younger knights, and to Numair, the new mage, who helped her with her Gift.  
  
The trials for replenishing the ranks of the King's Own fell exactly a month after Tai and Thera began their training. The two arrived at the yards with their swords in hand.  
  
"Come to watch?" Raoul asked the two women. He had no other idea why they would be there.  
  
"No, she has come to apply," Thera replied.  
=======================================================================  
Raoul looked like he would die, Gary laughed so hard he fell off the fence. Even the King and Queen Thayet looked amused. "So, you two noble ladies think you can join us?" a bazhir said. He spat, and looked at them for signs of disgust. "You ought to get back to the veil and your man.  
  
"Now see here you prissy..." Tai was stopped short by Cythera.   
  
"You must offer us a chance," Thera looked into the King's eyes so forcefully he had to look at the ground. "If you allow girls to be knights, girls must also be allowed as soldiers, it is only fair."  
  
"I could offer you a place in the Queen's Ladies. You will fight there." Thayet gave them a smile. Jon layed a hand on her arm.  
  
"With my cousin, that won't be good enough. But I have learned better in my years. I think we should give them a chance."  
  
It was a day of beating and bruising. Tai ended up with more injuries than what she gave. It was a grueling week. Raoul and Thera tried to get her to see a healer, but she refused and relieved the pain herself.  
  
There were many judges to the rough and tumbling. King Jonathan was one, Geoffrey, Douglass, Sacherell, and several other knights. They grinned everytime she grimaced and was close to taking them out instead of those competing with her. After the last day, the group announced that they had chosen.  
=======================================================================  
Tai cleaned up, healing the more visible bruises slightly, and bandaging her right ankle. She saw how bedraggled she looked and grinned. She limped to the study, where msot of the other applicants stood. Some glared, other smiled. Jonathan stood in the front and everyone looked toward him.  
  
"This was a hard week for everyone," Jonathan started as Tai began to sit down. She yelped slightly as her bruised behind hit the hard stone. A few people twittered. She glared as she used her Gift to create padding. Even her cousin was grinning.  
  
"As I was saying, the King's Own was created to have the best soldiers in the realm, be they Knight and noble born, or commoner. It takes a lot of work to be a specialized unit, mapping skills, history, even a bit of magic sometimes."  
  
Tai wished they would spit it out. Name after name was read. She sighed. One position left. She was about to kill. "Our most unusual applicant taught most of you men this week that size doesn't matter. That skill and planning make up for it. And I will let Raoul announce this."  
  
"Trying to steal my thunder your Highness?" Raoul inquired. He walked over to the bruised and beaten Tai. "You made it. Congratulations."  
  
She attempted to get up, but Raoul had to haul her to her feet. He lead her and the rest of the King's Own to eat right under the King and Queen.  
=======================================================================  
Gary lead Cythera for a walk under the stars. She giggled at the stories he told and she delighted him with her voice.   
  
"I want to thank you for befriending my sister," he said, voice deep and thick with anxiety. She smiled.  
  
"I found her independent. Her dress is now worn by all the ladies of Court. And I find it wonderful that you are her brother."  
  
"What do you mean?" Gary asked, bewildered. She smiled at him  
  
"Come up to my rooms and I will show you." He wasted no time arguing.  
=======================================================================  
Raoul and Tai walked through the palace, trading small talk. "...And that is how I got stuck teaching the children basic magic." Raoul roared with laugher. The two stared at each other until Raoul leaned down and kissed her. Tai's eyes widened, and she pushed him away. "No!" she cried, and ran back to her rooms, as she flopped on her bed and sobbed. Raoul stood for a long time, wondering.  
  
~~Next Chapter~~  



	4. Secrets and Immortals

~He stood there, knife out. "Come on little girl, I will show you a good time."  
  
"No, leave me alone!" she yelled, using her magic with all her might. He laughed wickedly.   
  
"Now, now, I have a dampening spell on you. After you feel the immense pleasure of me, you will forget until I am near you, then you will wish for me everytime."  
  
She screamed, and kicked, able to get off the bed. He tried to pin her as she punched him, then slapped her across the room.   
  
She was furious. He received well placed blows her brother had taught her, breaking nose cartilige and kneecap, wrenching his back and spraining his wrist. The Masters came in and took him to the Court of the Goddess, where he was punished.~  
  
But ever since then, anything more than a friendly touch by a man left her scared.  
=======================================================================  
Gary found Raoul the next morning. The larger man was sitting in the gardens, looking over into the fountain. "What's wrong?"  
  
Raoul told him everything. Gary frowned, Raoul just thought it was the reaction of a big brother protecting his sister-but it wasn't.  
  
"She never told you?"  
  
"Told me what?"  
  
Gary sighed. "I should not tell you without her permission, but I must. "When she was about ten or eleven, an older student tried to rape her, using a dampening spell to hold back her Gift. She managed to give his body some physical abuse, and was taken before the Court of the Goddess. She has been afraid of men getting too close ever since."  
  
Raoul held his head in his hands. "I feel like such a fool. She will probaly never come near me again."  
  
"She won't blame you, only herself for not telling."  
=======================================================================  
A man kept running even after the guards ran after him. He collapsed at the Lord Provost's feet. "Griffens...attacking......village." He panted. The King's own was roused. Tai said nothing to her Knight Commander, who could not meet her eyes.  
  
There were about 4 griffens swooping. Two were a dark copper, one a gold and the next a silver. "Amazing," a voice said beside Tai's ear. Sh jumped, until she saw it was Numair.  
  
"What do they want?" she asked him.  
  
"I have no idea, but someone has to talk to them."  
  
Tai dismounted, appraoching the largest-and she hoped-leader, of the griffens. She ste out a spell that the griffen threw back at her. The pendant on her throat began to glow.  
  
#*Understand me now, human?*# the griffen asked. #*We have our own spells. There are no need for yours*#  
  
Tai rolled her eyes. "Men are so cocky, of any species," she said as she covered her mouth, horrified.   
  
The griffen make a throaty sound, which Tai assumed to be a laugh. #*Humans cannot lie in front of us. That is why they would steal our little ones and place then upon their shields*#  
  
"I'm sorry," Tai said, with feeling. "But what are you looking to do in this village?"  
  
#*We shall magic their little ones and see how they like it. Or kill them if we need to*#  
  
"No," Tai exclaimed. She looked at the men. Apparently they could not hear the griffen.  
  
#*They do not have the amulet. But what do you offer in exchange?*#  
  
"Me." she whspered. "Take me."  
  
#*We cannot. You have a mate already, and soon you will ahve little ones of your own. Just tell your people to never take ours again. The amulet is my gift to you. You may speak with any Immortal that does not speak the human language*# The great, golden Immortal took off, calling to his mate and children.  
  
=======================================================================  
Tai almost wept in relief. Raoul and Gary ran to her side, Numair still staring at the metallic creatures. "You little fool," Gary hugged her, tears showing in his eyes, "They could have killed you."  
  
Tai fingered her gift. "He gave me the ability to speak with Immortals. He was just worried for his children."  
  
Numair attempted to take the amulet. "Ouch, Great Mother I got burned!" He shook his hand as the men of the King's Own looked on in amusement.  
  
Raoul helped her up as her eyes closed and she fainted.  
  
  
  
~~Next Chapter~~ 


	5. Healing

She woke up two days later, peering into the black eyes of her Knight Commander. "Where is Gary?" she managed to croak.  
  
He held her head as she drank a glass of water, belatedly making sure she was covered. She was, in a sweat-soaked tunic and short breeches. "Numair said the mix of Griffen magic and your own made you faint," Raoul said quietly. "I was...afraid I'd lost you!"  
  
"Why would you care so much? Oh I know-sex!" She spat out the word as she slowly regained her strength. "A good time between battles."  
  
"Do ou think that's what I truely care for?" he asked, eyes quiet. "Your bath is ready. I will wait outside until you are ready for dinner."  
=======================================================================  
Tai cried her entire time. Ten years and she STILL had not gotten over that one man who had hurt her. How many truly loving men had she lost due to her fears. Drying her hair she changed into a dress. Raoul lead her downstairs, not saying a word.  
  
Dinner was spent with the two in virtual silence. No one else noticed, too caught up with their loved ones and friends. Raoul left as soon as he could, Tai following. "I need to talk to you," she told him.  
  
He turned around. "We have nothing to talk about," he said. "You ahve made your feelings clear."  
  
"WHAT feelings?" she shot back. "I have been too caught up in my own self pity to have any feelings. Besides," she said quietly. "I love you."  
  
He looked at her with sadness in his eyes. "No, you can't," he whispered. "I am not good enough for you to get over your mistrust. I.." He didn't finsih. tai had gotten closer every word and kissed him, experimentally. He held her as she leaned against him.  
  
"You are the only man I trust and love," she replied after they had broken apart. Her smile became shyly teasing. "Maybe you can help will all of my healing."  
  
Raoul looked at her oddly, not realizing what she was saying until they were to her rooms, inside and besideher bed. He broke apart from her and bagan to leave. "No, this is too soon. I can't."  
  
"You have no choice. Swiftly she grabbed him, and threw him over her hip. He gasped, but grabbed her on his way down.  
=======================================================================  
The next morning he awoke beside the woman he loved. "Tai?" he asked sleepily.  
  
"Yes?" she responded, as she lay her head on his chest.  
  
"We had better get up and tell everyone about the wedding."  
  
She bolted up. "You wish to marry me?"  
  
"Do you accept?" She hugged him closely.  
  
"I do."  
  
~~The end-until thr sequel :)~~ 


End file.
